I Hope You Dance
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: CATS songfic to the song by the same name. From Grizabella's POV.


A/N: Cats fic! This is from Grizabella's POV, and it's a songfic to I Hope You Dance. Um...not a very original idea, I guess, but I wanted to write it. Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's more than likely not mine.  
  
  
  
_  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
  
_I won't forget the first time she came to visit me. The young albino queen, innocent and pure....and beautiful. Beauty, I knew, could easily be the kitten's downfall. Still, the girl had spunk. That much was obvious; not just anyone has enough courage to come and see me.  
  
She came to ask me how to be a Glamour Cat. Yes, even though it was plain to see what I had become, she wanted to know how to be me. "Listen, honey. You're better off staying at home where you are." I told her, shaking my head. She had frowned at me.  
  
"But I want to see the world! I want to go places, to see things! And you have!" she protested haughtily. I laughed.  
  
"And look what I am now. An outcast. Is that really what you want out of life, honey?" She made no reply to that, but I could tell I didn't have her convinced. "Doll, there's so much out there for you, but if you go and take everything.....you'll have nothing left to wish for. And life without dreams ain't much of a life."  
  
She left, then. I figure I probably discouraged her enough to send her away, at least for then. But she kept coming back......don't ask me why. I warned her.   
  
_  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
When you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
  
  
_The second time she showed up in my alleyway, I was prepared. Once again, she asked me how I had become the Glamour Cat that I was, insisting she wanted the same life of glitz and glitter. I shook my head at her sadly. "No, honey. Once you go down that road, you can't go back. If you choose a different path, they can branch out into opportunities. My road is a dead end street. Once you've seen what I've seen....you've lost everything."  
  
Still, she wouldn't listen. I watched her every day....oh, yes, I could see what went on in the Junkyard. Most of them just weren't aware of it. But I watched the little white queen grow more vain with every breath she took, pushing away anyone that tried to get close to her. Her actions seemed so silly....and yet, they were mocking me. Showing me exactly how foolish I had been._  
  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking  
Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making  
  
  
_Yes, the kit had spunk. She kept coming back, and I kept telling her not to take the easy path away. "Don't just settle for the life of a cheap hooker! That's what you'll end up as.....oh, don't look so surprised! That's all that being a Glamour Cat leads to!"  
  
I think those words must have influenced her. She still came back, but her questions weren't as confidant as they had once been.  
_  
  
Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider  
Give the Heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
  
  
_I still watched her, and her actions inside the Yard remained the same. Although she was still snobbish and haughty to those around her, the visits to me became less and less frequent. The time she had once used to batter me with questions was now spent alone....and she danced. I watched her...she was talented. Had a heck of a lot more talent than I ever had.....but, time takes it's toll on everything, I guess. These younger cats....some of them have got a lot going for them....  
  
_  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion  
Always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder  
Where those years have gone?)  
  
  
_The time for the Jellicle Ball drew steadily nearer. It was just the same as always; all the hustle and bustle, the hubbub of another year. It was the first Ball for some of the little ones....I almost laughed at their optimism. I was like that, once. Then I got lost in reality.....I don't remember my life anymore.....  
_  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more open  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance......  
  
  
_The real clincher was the Ball itself. I watched her dancing.....it was perfect. Her best performance yet. Something drew me....I wanted to try again. I wanted to see the world through their eyes again. So, like a fool, I went out there. They shunned me, of course, just as they had for all the years before. And she watched. She watched them push me away....wanting to help, but not daring to.   
  
Somehow, I think that made her realize. She saw what life outside really was, and it shocked her into being content with her own world. Then, she helped me. She brought me back to where I belonged. I smiled at her when she let me back in.....sweet little granddaughter. My Victoria, remember what Granny taught you....  
  
_  
Dance.  
_


End file.
